legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr
About Zephyr Zephyr was the mate of Rain, the leader of the Stormy Skies Pack at the time. Zephyr had lived with the Grassy Plains wolves his entire life but he had stayed on longer with the pack because he had wanted to learn about looking after pups. Because of his dedication, he was able to cause two successful litters with his mate Rain. He had often been viewing Rain from the edge of his Pack's territory because the glade that she hung out at was just a tiny bit away from his territory. After constant sightings, he began to fall in love with Rain however she never saw him watching. Unfortunately, he hadn't been allowed to step over his Pack's boundaries due to his Pack forbidding him to until he had finished the last of this training about pup care. Finally though, after rejecting several dispersal males, Rain met Zephyr while he was out on a patrol and they quickly became mates. Because of his extra pup care training, he was able to raise two successful litters with Rain. Appearance Zephyr was a white wolf with grey dapples on his back and red undertones which really came out on his head, giving him reddish mask and ears. The undertones are significantly less visible on any other part of his body. Personality Zephyr was a patient and good-natured wolf. He had stayed with his family pack for a while, learning how to raise pups well and this knowledge he passed onto Rain through showing her. This knowledge that he passed onto her proved critical. He was also a little bit fun-loving - often going out of his way to play with his pups and helping Rain hunt rabbits or elk whenever the opportunity came around. He also proved to be a very caring soul during his second litter. Both he and Rain were devastated by losing three out of the four pups in their second litter, but he refused to let sadness absorb him! He grieved with her for a while but he did try and cheer her up by enticing her to play and often going out to find lucky rabbits feet as he found out later that it was her favourite snack. Zephyr's Litters Zephyr's First Litter Zephyr and Rain had their first litter at the usual Stormy Skies Pack den, the Saddle Meadows den. Their litter was described as 'a puddle of newborn puppies.' 'Splash '''had light grey fur with dark grey on his flanks that stretched to his tail but not across his back. He also had Rain's signature red head. '''Dewdrop '''was a grey female with dark brown fur on his hindquarters, face and throat. '''Droplet '''was a dark grey male with the most red of his litter. He had red legs and paws. '''Ripple '''was a light grey female with red mixed in on her back and hindquarters. Her legs and paws were white. Zephyr's Second Litter After a successful first litter, Rain grew in skills from Zephyr and they went back to the traditional Stormy Skies Pack Den. This time she had a Ancestor Challenge from Eclipse about taking down a bull elk alone with no mate support and while having puppies. Eclipse had lost all of his second litter and this was his way of making Rain prove that anything was possible. However, this challenge also came with a heavy price that was paid accidentally. Rain was about to finish the bull elk when a death notification came up about the pups. The litter contained of two males and two females. Their names were Winter, Misty, Ash and Rocky. The death notification that came up was for Winter as she had died from starvation. Seri and Rain tried to get back as quick as they could to the pups but as they were crossing the main river a death notice came up for Rocky. When Rain managed to get to the den, Ash died right in front of her eyes before she got the chance to feed him. She had just managed to get back in time to save the only survivor which was Misty. The ancestor challenge was never fulfilled as it was too risky and it probably would've resulted in Misty dying too. That was how Misty gained the personality that she had. '''Winter '''was a very pale female with dark grey patched on her shoulders, flanks and hindquarters with light grey wrapping between the dark grey in bands. '''Ash '''was a dark grey-brown male with some undertones of pink-brown. '''Rocky '''was a dark grey male with a black neck and head as well as some grey-brown fur on his underbelly and legs. 'Misty '''was a grey female with dark brown fur mixed in on her hindquarters. Zephyr's Third Litter After the tragedy that took place at the previous den site, Rain and Zephyr settled in the Aspen Heights den for their final litter. '''Tempest '''was a dusky grey female with a thick black stripe wrapping around her midsection. Tempest was killed by a coyote. '''Autumn '''was a light grey female with a slightly darker head and tail. Autumn was taken by Zephyr and carried across the river, far from Rain. She presumably starved to death. '''Aqua '''was a dark grey female. '''Rainbow '''had dark grey fur and pale paws as well as a white stripe wrapping around her flanks.Category:Stormy Skies Pack Category:Wolves